This invention relates to a device for regulating drinking water, to separate the water into two components having a hydroxyl radical in different densities.
Recently, it has been perceived that drinking water containing abundant cationic particles is useful in promoting health.
This inventor already proposed a device for regulating drinking water including an electrolyzer divided into a negative electrode chamber and a positive electrode chamber by an unglazed partition, and electrodes disposed in the chambers and acting to be energized by direct current for a prescribed time so that the water in the electrolyzer is regulated to be separated into two components having a hydroxyl radical in different densities, due to the electrolysis and electroendosmose.
This device has been improved to regulate drinking water containing an abundance of cationic particles for users without complicated operation, and simultaneously to supply a by-product, i.e., oxiful water which can be used as a beauty lotion or astringent.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved device for regulating drinking water, which contains an abundance of cationic particles and which is substantially free from mineral salts whether or not the water to be regulated is permanent hard water with dissolved salts such as chlorates or phosphates which cannot be precipitated by boiling.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device to maintain drinking water in a clean condition in which bubble floatages generated during the electrolysis are removed from the negative electrode chamber.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device which is electrically safe and sanitary.